


Февраль

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: А сейчас стало капельку грустно. Февраль заканчивается, и прощаться с этим месяцем — это такой сплин. Особенно с учетом того, что Юре придется вернуться через несколько дней в Россию.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Февраль

Юра сидел на широком подоконнике огромного окна и смотрел, как в свете фонаря пролетают крупные снежинки. Все, что он успел уяснить за февраль, проведенный в Канаде: здесь холодно. В Питере тоже бывает холодно, но в Канаде холод — зимняя константа, то, что не будет меняться из года в год. Тут ты не будешь пренебрегать шарфом и шапкой просто потому, что они стремные. Тут ты таки наденешь самый теплый пуховик, несмотря на то, что ты похож в нем на Винни-Пуха. Но здесь много снега, и от него так радостно-радостно, будто весь сезон — канун Нового года. 

Сейчас тоже идет снег. Они с Жан-Жаком только что пришли с улицы, где немного поперебрасывались снежками и слепили снеговика, настоящего, с морковкой вместо носа и в старой Джей-Джеевой бейсболке. Было весело. А сейчас стало капельку грустно. Февраль заканчивается, и прощаться с этим месяцем — это такой сплин. Особенно с учетом того, что Юре придется вернуться через несколько дней в Россию. Ему и так дали целый месяц свободы, и он предпочел провести его с Джей-Джеем. Они ссорились, они мирились, готовили в четыре руки, смотрели глупые комедии, целовались, попробовали взаимную мастурбацию… Они были счастливы вместе. 

— Не хочу уезжать, — пробормотал Юра, ковыряя дырку на своих джинсах. 

— Ты что-то сказал, котенок? — В комнате появился Жан-Жак с двумя кружками, протянул одну Юре. Тот отпил и скривился.

— Не вкусно. 

— О, прости, я перепутал. — Джей-Джей протянул Юре вторую кружку. — Две ложки сахара, как ты любишь. Хотя, как по мне, пить зеленый чай с сахаром — это дикость. 

— Ой, завались, — проникновенно сказал Юра и поставил чай у себя в ногах. За месяц без тренировок они успели зажить и уже не пугали громадными гематомами и мозолями. За февраль он всего раз встал на коньки, да и то на любительском катке под открытым небом, куда они пошли с Жан-Жаком. Кататься в толпе Юре не понравилось, и они вскоре ушли с катка, направившись к палатке с горячим шоколадом с маленькими зефиринкам. Юра весь перепачкался напитком, и Джей-Джей завел его за палатку, чтобы все с него слизать. Это был один из многих приятных моментов, который у них был. А всех и не перечислишь. 

Юре было хорошо с Жан-Жаком. Настолько, что он по-настоящему боялся разлуки с ним. Он не мог представить, что вообще способен выжить без него. Но, разумеется, выживет, куда деваться. 

— Котенку грустно?

— А?

— Что не так, Юр? Ты так веселился на улице, а теперь у тебя такое выражение лица, будто ты получил серебро на ЧМ.

— Придурок. — Юру оскорбило такое сравнение: он на прошлом ЧМ в самом деле получил серебро. И всем надолго врезалось в память его перекошенное лицо на пьедестале.

— Твой придурок.

— Ага. Угораздило же влюбиться в такого. 

— Почаще повторяй, что влюблен в меня, мне это приятно слышать.

— Это уже не важно. Все равно я через несколько дней уеду — и… — Юра неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Не конец света. У нас будет скайп и мессенджер. 

— Но без обнимашек.

— Ты любишь обнимашки?

— Ну да. А кто не любит?

— И почему ты раньше об этом не говорил?

Юра пожал плечами. Может, потому, что он вообще редко говорит о чувствах? 

Джей-Джей поставил свою кружку на подоконник и заключил его в крепкие объятия. Юра почувствовал запах хвойного парфюма, ставшего таким родным. И руки Жан-Жака на спине ощущались так привычно! Страшно было подумать, что он скоро всего этого лишится. Поэтому Юра крепче прижался к нему и долго не отпускал, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. 

— Спасибо. Мне это было нужно, — сказал он после того, как объятия все же разомкнулись, а Джей-Джей легко поцеловал его в губы. Он сел напротив него и стал пить свой чай из большой кружки с мультяшным лосем. Юре же досталась кружка с толстым котом, — собственно, подарок от него Жан-Жаку. 

Они молчали. Юра смотрел, как в свете фонаря танцую снежинки, падая на красную бейсболку их снеговика, так что на нем образовалась вторая «шапочка», белая. В груди копошилась тревога. Он не хотел домой. Да Питер и не был его домом. Дом — это там, где твои родные. Это — в Москве у дедушки, а еще здесь, у Жан-Жака. Он вздохнул и встал, чтобы найти свой мобильник. Тот нашелся под пледом, сшитым из лоскутков, который они купили на гаражной распродаже еще в начале февраля, выстирали и бросили на диван, чтобы всегда можно было укутать им ноги, когда замерзнут. Юре казалось, что этот плед придает уюта гостиной.

В Питере было пять часов утра, так что звонить Якову Юра не стал. Написал сообщение: «Простите, Яков Иммануилович, я остаюсь тренироваться в Канаде. Я не выживу без своего придурка». Он еще не знал, как утрясет вопрос с новым тренером, кто захочет его взять, ведь его никто сюда не звал. Он надеялся на какое-то дурацкое чудо. Пару минут назад он боялся расставания с Джей-Джеем, а теперь боялся, что ему придется бросить фигурное катание. Еще не поздно удалить сообщение Якову, напомнил себе Юра и… не сделал этого. Потому что Жан-Жак все же оказался важнее фигурки. Юра улыбнулся.

— Ты чего такой радостный стал? — спросил Джей-Джей, шумно отхлебывая чаю. Юра показал ему мобильник и перевел написанное. — О! — Жан-Жак поставил кружку, расплескивая чай, и кинулся обнимать его. Он целовал его порывисто, то в щеки, то в лоб, то в губы, а Юра смеялся так счастливо, как никогда в жизни. — Я даже знаю, кто тебя возьмет тренироваться, мистер Ричардс оторвет тебя с руками и ногами у твоего Якова.

— Правда? Он меня возьмет? 

— Конечно. Завтра же поговорю с ним, но я и так уверен в его ответе.

Юра снова улыбнулся, широко, искренне. Джей-Джей уверен. Все у них будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9122948) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
